Digimon Adventure: Heart of Courage
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: [Rewrite of adventure, with a few twists] When at summer camp, seven campers are struck with different colored beams, leaving strange devices in their wake, and on top of that, the seven are sucked into a different world! Join these seven children as they combat the evil attacking this 'digital world' and try to find a way home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Journey Begins…

"" Talking

'' Thinking

"Tai!" A girl yelled, she had auburn hair which was mostly tucked into a blue hat she wore. She was wearing a yellow shirt that had white trimmings, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of pink gloves. She was yelling at Tai. Tai's hair grew in every direction, and was almost a foot tall in some places. He wore a blue shirt with yellow stars on the shoulders, a pair of blue shorts and a blue pair of gloves. He also wore a pair of goggles on his head.

"Hey Sora!" Tai replied, waving at the girl..

"Where's Kari?" Sora asked.

"She got sick, again." Tai answered. "She was really excited too."

"There's always next year you know." Sora said, patting his shoulder.

"I know, but I have a feeling, ya know" Tai started. "That this year, she should be here."

"What do you mean Tai?" Sora asked, confused by his statement.

"Just a gut feeling".

"Tai, Sora, how are you guys?" Someone said. This kid had red hair that was extremely messy, and was wearing an orange button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of khakis, and had a laptop bag over one shoulder.

"Hey Izzy." Sora said, looking at the (much) shorter boy.

"Couldn't put it away for a week could ya Izzy?" Laughed Tai, gesturing to Izzy's bag. Izzy blushed a little from embarrassment.

"We should get on the bus." Izzy said, "We don't wanna get left behind."

The three friends got onto the bus, On the bus they saw only a few other children.

"Where's everyone else?" Tai asked the driver.

"On the earlier bus, you missed 'em."

"Oh, alright, thank you." Tai said, then went to sit down. On his way to the back he saw Izzy at the front, already having his laptop out and typing furiously. He also passed a kid who had blue hair, wearing circular glasses, a yellow sweater vest with a short sleeved white button up underneath, and had a pair of khakis on. Across from him was a girl with brown hair that had two locks cascading around her face. She wore a pink dress and had a pair of brown moccasin boots. She had a pink cowgirl hat on. Behind her were two people who looked remarkably alike, though one was a lot shorter. The shorter one wore a green tracksuit with green basketball shoes and a green hat with a blue stone in the middle with his blonde hair sticking out from it at odd angles. The other one had windswept blonde hair and wore a green turtleneck with no sleeves and a pair of jeans, he also had on light brown gloves.

Tai found his seat across from those two beside Sora, and the two chatted about soccer and other things that they both enjoyed until arriving at camp, though Tai did occasionally peek forwards to look at the girl in pink, there was something about her and he couldn't help but look at her.

Camp went by normally for the first little bit, with many activities for the hundred and fifty campers there, such as kayaking, swimming, soccer (which Tai and Sora did quite a bit, and many other sports.

One day Izzy, who had given up at doing anything at the camp since he was not very athletic and did not enjoy being wet, had finished setting up his portable infrared internet device and made a shocking discovery.

"Tai! Sora! Come fast!" He yelled out to the soccer field, only to notice that Tai wasn't there, Sora though, came running from the game as she scored on the opponent's net.

"What's up Izzy?" She asked, quite bewildered about the reason that Izzy would interrupt her in the middle of a game.

"It's Odaiba, there's a twister." Izzy said, barely breathing as he worried his family as well as Tai's sister Kari, who he had gotten to know due to his close friendship with Tai.

"We have to find Tai." Sora said, she grabbed Izzy and began to run, "Let's go!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Izzy yelled back, then began to run on his own, a few feet behind Sora and losing distance as the run continued, they checked all his usual resting spots, the cabin he slept in, the shade under the big oak tree, and the shade on the outside of the dining pavilion. At the pavilion they ran into Matt and T.K., who were sitting in the shade where Tai normally sat. The two were wearing the same clothes as they were on the first day of camp, with Matt in his green shirt and T.K. in his green tracksuit.

"Hey," Sora huffed, trying to regain her breath, "Have you guys seen Tai?" She asked.

"No, why?" Matt replied, in his 'I'm just asking to be polite' attitude.

"His sister may be in trouble." Izzy said, having arrived towards the end of the question.

"How can he help?" T.K. asked, wondering if Tai was magical.

"He can't T.K., anyways Sora, try the lake, maybe he's flirting with Mimi again." Matt said turning around and trying to lead T.K. away, but to no avail as T.K. wanted to help find Tai.

"Matt, Sora needs help, let's help her!" T.K. whined to Matt, causing the older boy to turn around and shove his hands in his pockets.

"Fine." Was Matt's only response and T.K. grinned like a madman.

Together the four ran to the beach, but met Joe Kido on the way there, yelling at some kids to get out of a tree cause it 'could be dangerous'. Joe was also wearing what he was wearing on the bus here, his round glasses and a yellow sweater vest with the white button up shirt under and a pair of khakis. Looking up Sora saw Tai resting in the tree with Mimi, the girl who only wore pink, looking up at him from a lower branch.

"Tai!" Sora called out, Tai opened his eyes and waved. "There's a twister in Odaiba!"

"What!" Tai yelled, jumping from the tree and landing crouched down, as he touched the ground snow began to fall from the sky, and a lot of it. within minutes there was a blanket covering the camp.

"Tai, I grabbed your stuff for you." Izzy said as he ran up to them. "I also took the liberty of grabbing a bit of stuff for us to eat on the way to Odaiba." Izzy said, handing Tai one of three backpacks he had, giving the other one to Sora.

"Matt, can we go too, I wanna see dad!" T.K. asked.

"T.K., we can't just leave camp, they'll call Mom and she'll have a fit, you should know that." Matt replied.

"But Matt, it's been almost three years since I last saw dad, I'll explain it to mom when I go home." T.K. exclaimed, then his face molded from determined to 'puppy-dog' and he added "Please Matt?"

"Fine." Was Matt's only response. 'What am I doing' Matt thought, following the group.

Tai had his pack, Sora's pack, and Izzy's pack over one shoulder, Mimi and Izzy next to him. Sora came running with Matt, Tk and Joe, who was yelling about needing to watch them because none of them were responsible enough.

"All right let's-" Tai was cut off by a strange noise. "What is that?"

"I think it's coming from that?" Joe pointed at a strange light.

"An aurora? That's impossible." Izzy stated.

"This seems familiar." Tai said, looking into the light, his thoughts on Odaiba being in trouble temporarily pushed to the back of his mind.

"What do you mean?" Mimi asked, but received no answer, as Tai had begun to walk forwards.

As Tai was walking, eight orbs of light began to form, getting smaller as they zoomed towards the group of children. A pink orb shot past Tai, leaving a small tail of light in it's wake, it shot past the others and didn't stop anywhere they could see. An orange orb shot towards Tai, he reached out his hand, but just as he was about to grab it, it split in two, one part going to his hand and the other wrapping around his wrist. A blue orb shot at Matt, and did the same as the orange one, split up, one in his hand and one on the wrist. Mimi's hand was met with a green orb, the green orb hadn't split like the other two, in fact, Sora's red orb, Tk's yellow one, Izzy's magenta and Joe's gray one, none of them had split.

After an orb had flown at each of the children, the light disappeared, leaving a large trench in the sky.

"Hold on to something!" Tai yelled, grabbing Sora as he lunged for a tree. A huge gust of wind followed Tai's warning, pulling all of the children, and the tree Tai was holding, into a strange forest.

Looking around, Tai found himself alone, with the tree he had tried to save himself with and a pink ball with floppy ear like things.

"Taichi?" A high pitched voice asked.

Tai looked around, he couldn't see anyone "Who's there?" He called out.

"Taichi, down here!" The pink ball said, turns out it had a mouth and eyes as well.

"Woah, what are you?" Tai knelt down and poked it, "And why do you look so, familiar?"

"I'm Koromon, your partner digimon!" The little ball started bouncing.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Koromon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Dragon**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic (For Digimon who have no elemental attacks)**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

"Digimon?"

"A digital monster" Koromon said.

"So, Koromon, where am I? and where are my friends?"

"We're in the Digital World, and I have no clue where your friends are." Koromon bounced happily as he said this, aggravating Tai somewhat, "But we can go find them, they can't be too far."

"All right, lead the way." Tai began to walk behind Koromon, but the pink digimon was too slow, "Alright, tell me which way to go." Tai picked up Koromon, holding him in his arms.

Soon enough, Tai found Izzy and Sora, along with a weird pink digimon that looked like a puddle of jello and a pink ball with a flower blooming on it's head.

"Sora, Izzy!" Tai called out, running towards his two friends.

"Tai!" They yelled in unison.

"Yokomon, Motimon!" Koromon yelled.

"Koromon!" The other two digimon yelled, running to their friend.

"Any clue where we are?" Sora asked.

"Koromon said something about it being a digital world." Tai said.

"Yea, Motimon said something along those lines too." Izzy said, referring to the jello looking creature.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Motimon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Machine**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

"So, we're in another world." Sora said.

"Yup!" Yokomon, the little flower bulb said.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Yokomon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Plant**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

"Matt! Matt where are you?" The three heard a voice and ran to find Tk, walking around with a white bunny looking thing with floppy ears like Koromon and large teeth.

"Tk!" Tai yelled, during the three days of camp so far, Tai had gotten to know the younger boy pretty well, and they got along due to their similar natures.

"Tai, Sora, Izzy." Tk yelled, "I'm so scared, where's Matt?"

"We don't know, but we'll have to find everyone, so come with us." Tai placed a hand on his shoulder and led him in another direction. "Who's your friend?" Tai asked, pointing to the digimon in Tk's arms.

"This is Tokomon." Tk said cheerfully.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Tokomon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Beast**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

"This is Koromon." Tai introduced his own digimon partner to Tk, "And with Sora is Yokomon, and Izzy has Motimon."

"Nice to meet you three." Tk told the digimon.

"Nice to meet you too Tk." Motimon said.

"Yea." Koromon and Yokomon said.

"Tk! Tk come here!" Tai heard Matt yell.

"Matt, this way!" Tai yelled, and Matt came through a bush to their left, holding a brown digimon that was ball shaped with a large horn on it's head.

"Matt!" Tk ran to his brother, who put one hand around him.

"Tk, you're squishing me." Tokomon said.

"Sorry Tokomon." Tk moved away from his brother. "Who's your digimon Matt?"

"This is Tsunomon." Matt introduced his partner.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Tsunomon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Beast**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

The others introduced Matt to their respective partners. "Where are the others?"

"We don't know." Izzy answered.

"That's what we were doing, looking for the others." Tai said.

"I guess we should go then." Sora said.

"Yea." Tk said. The five kids set off.

After only a few minutes of walking, they saw Joe, Mimi, a little floating brown baby dinosaur looking thing and a little green bulb with four feet.

"Joe, Mimi! Over here!" Sora yelled, the four went to the group and began introductions. Mimi's partner, the bulb, was named Tanemon.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Tanemon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Plant**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

"And this is Bukamon." Joe presented the little dinosaur digimon.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Bukamon**_

 _ **Level: In-Training**_

 _ **Type: N/A**_

 _ **Family: Sea Animal**_

 _ **Attribute: Basic**_

 _ **Attacks: Bubble Blow**_

BBBBZZZZZZZZZZ The group heard a strange noise.

"What is that?" Tai asked, once he said this however, a nearby tree fell, and all the trees in the direction of the kids from that tree fell too, revealing a giant red beetle.

"Kuwagamon!" Motimon shouted, "He's a Champion level run!"

 _ **Digimon analyzer:**_

 _ **Name: Kuwagamon**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Type: Virus**_

 _ **Family: Insect**_

 _ **Attribute: Wind**_

 _ **Attacks (In order of weakest to strongest): Scissor Claw, Power Guillotine**_

The group began to run, being followed by the giant red beetle.

"This way!" Tai led the group out of the forest, to a large cliff. "Crap, turn back!"

It was too late though, as Kuwagamon had caught up and was now standing, guarding the forest.

"Let's do it guys!" Koromon shouted, leaping out of Tai's arms, leading the other digimon to confront the Champion. Koromon jumped at it, going for a headbutt.

"Koromon no!" Tai shouted as Kuwagamon punched the In-Training level Digimon away.

"Tai, I can handle this!" Koromon shouted, and as he did, a device in Tai's pocket began to glow, and started a chain reaction to the devices in the other kid's pockets.

" **Koromon Digivolve to! Agumon!"** In Koromon's place was an orange dinosaur with long claws. "I've Digivolved to Agumon!"

"He looks really familiar now." Tai said.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Agumon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Dinosaur**_

 _ **Attribute: Fire**_

 _ **Attacks: Claw Attack, Pepper Breath, Spitfire Blast, Tiny Volcano**_

" **Tsunomon Digivolve to! Gabumon!"** Where Tsunomon once stood was a reptile like digimon with a white and blue fur cloak and a long, conical horn. "I'm Gabumon now."

"Gabu?" Matt muttered.

"He looks familiar too." Tai said.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Gabumon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Family: Beast**_

 _ **Attribute: Ice**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Drill Horn, Blue Blaster, Blue Cyclone**_

" **Yokomon Digivolve to! Biyomon!"** Instead of the bulb that was Yokomon, there was a large pink bird with arm-like wings, blue at the top of her head in a spike design, and a strange swirl feather that was pink and blue coming from the top of her head. "Wow, so this is what being Biyomon feels like!"

"This one look familiar Tai?" Sora asks.

"Not even a little." Tai was met with a smack. "Ow."

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Biyomon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Bird**_

 _ **Attribute: Wind / Fire**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Talon Twister, Flaming Peck, Spiral Twister, Spiral Hurricane**_

" **Tanemon Digivolve to! Palmon!"** The green creature that was once Tanemon was now a bipedal green plant with a pink flower atop its head and purple fingers. "Wow, I feel a lot stronger now!"

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Palmon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Family: Plant**_

 _ **Attribute: Wood**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Plant Shock, Poison Ivy, Root Breaker**_

 **Motimon Digivolve to! Tentomon!"** The slime had become a large beetle digimon that was red with black spots, it had giant greenish yellow eyes and two antennae. "I'm Tentomon!"

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Tentomon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Insect**_

 _ **Attribute: Thunder**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Rolling Guard, Dynamo Spin, Super Shocker**_

" **Bukamon Digivolve to! Gomamon!"** The new digimon was a white seal with a red mohawk and strange purple markings, "Am I cool now Joe?"

"Yea, I guess." Joe admitted.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Gomamon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Sea Animal**_

 _ **Attribute: Water**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Surfer Dive, Marching Fishes, Bubble Barrier**_

" **Tokomon Digivolve to! Patamon!"** Patamon was a yellow-orange animal with large, wing-like ears that when flapped actually kept it aloft. "Tk, I digivolved!" He squeaked.

"Yea, Toko, no Patamon you did great!" Tk cheered on his partner.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Patamon**_

 _ **Level: Rookie**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Beast**_

 _ **Attribute: Wind**_

 _ **Attacks:**_ _ **Air Slam, Boom Bubble**_

"Get him guys!" Tai yelled.

"GO PATAMON!" Tk cheered on his friend.

"Biyomon, you can do it!" Sora yelled.

"Palmon, go!" Mimi yelled.

"Tentomon, we have numbers on our side, we can do this!" Izzy yelled.

"Gomamon, show me what you can do!" Joe said.

"Matt, you gonna say anything?" Tai asked, snapping Matt out of his daze.

"Gabu, I believe in you!" Matt said.

"Gabu?" Tk thought aloud.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon opened his mouth and shot a fireball at the giant bug's head, knocking it back a little.

" **Blue Flame!"** Gabumon shot a frozen fireball at the same spot, getting a strong reaction from Kuwagamon.

" **Power Guillotine!"** It yelled, going in for the kill with its powerful mandibles.

" **Super Shocker!"** Tentomon shot a beam of electricity at Kuwagamon's open mouth, causing the Champion to stop it's attack.

" **Boom Bubble!"** Patamon took in an extremely large breath, causing it's body to expand, "Pah!" Patamon released the attack, shooting a ball of wind at Kuwagamon, knocking the dazed digimon over.

" **Plant Shock!"** Patamon pushed her hands forwards, a bunch of leaves flew at Kuwagamon, pushing him even further back.

" **Surfer Dive!"** Gomamon yelled, shooting a ball of water at Kuwagamon, doing barely anything.

" **Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon jumped into the air, flapping her little wings, and shot a spiral of green energy blast at Kuwagamon, leaving a small hole in it's exoskeleton.

"It's no good, after all that we've done nothing." Agumon panted, none of the digimon were used to their new forms at all, and as such, had no control over how much energy they used in each attack.

" **Power Guillotine!"** Kuwagamon flew at the Digimon, it's mandibles glowing with energy, as he was about to smack into Agumon until a blue beam with an arrow on the tip pierced Kuwagamon's side, going all the way through the insectoid digimon and scattering it into data.

"What was that?" Tai asked.

"I don't…" Izzy started, as the ground began to shake, a crack opening on the edge of the cliff, causing the piece that the kids and their digimon were on fell towards the water.

" **Marching Fishes!"** Gomamon yelled, a bunch of fish surfaced and made a small landing pad for the kids so they could land safely.

"Woah." Joe gasped as he smacked down onto the fish pillow, which had begun to swim towards shore.

"Thanks Fishies!" Tk waved.

"Thanks guys!" Gomamon yelled, watching the fish recede back into the ocean.

"We should get some rest." Tai sat down, Agumon beside him.

"Tai, I'm a bit hungry." The dinosaur admitted.

"Alright, no time to rest, it's time to eat!" Tai declared, opening his pack and pouring the contents onto the sand beneath him. The others all copied him.

"We don't have much here do we?" Tai groaned.

"We'll go forage for ourselves, you guys eat." Agumon declared, the other digimon nodded.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked.

"Yea, how do you think we've survived until now?" Tentomon asked, his wings buzzing behind him.

"I refuse, we have enough for everyone here, if we need more then you can go forage, but for now, you will eat wit us." Tai stood up.

After a few minutes of arguing, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Biyomon decided to just go and forage, while Agumon, Gabumon, and Patamon ate with the humans.

 _I hope you like it, I couldn't really find a good way to stop the chapter so I just quickly wrote that last bit, tell me how I did and what you want changed, also I want to add the digimon analyzer data, so should I do that in a different story, or just every second or so chapters?_


	2. Chapter 2

Patamon, Agumon, and Gabumon had just finished their fill of the food with the humans, and were stuffed. Tai, Matt, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Tk were finishing up as well.

"I'm stuffed." Tai said, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too." Agumon copied Tai, causing everyone to laugh.

"I wonder what's taking everyone else so long." Izzy said, it had been almost an hour since the Digimon had left to find food in the forest and no one had heard from them.

"Try and see if blue thing has a map function." Matt said, even though he was pretty sure it did, his did after all, but he also had a digivice 01 on his wrist, only him and Tai had those, so that could have something to do with it.

"We need a name for those." Joe said, the whole time Izzy had been calling it the 'strange device' and it was getting on his nerves.

"How about a digivice?" Tai said, the name sounded familiar, and right.

"Sure." Izzy said. He began pressing buttons on his digivice, a large holographic map popped up, there were three red dots in the center, one red dot moving quickly in their direction from the east, where the sea was, six green dots around one blue dot, and four red dots scattered around the forest to the west of them. "Wow it worked." He sounded amazed. "So red is digimon and green is human. Wait, there's a digimon coming towards us from the water, move!" Izzy yelled, everyone got up and moved away from the water as a large pink creature with a large stone shell popped up onto the ground.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Shellmon**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Family: Sea Animal**_

 _ **Attribute: Water**_

 _ **Attacks: Shell Attack, Hydro Pressure**_

"Let's get him guys!" Agumon yelled, running forwards, " **Pepper Breath!** " He shouted, shooting the small fireball at Shellmon, not doing much to the Champion but annoying it.

" **Blue Blaster!** " Gabumon shot a blue fireball at Shellmon, but just like Agumon Gabumon didn't accomplish much.

" **Boom Bubble!** " Patamon sucked air up into him and released it with as much force as he could muster, the air smacking into Shellmon's eye, causing the crustacean Digimon to roar.

" **Hydro Pressure!** " Shellmon yelled, shooting water from his mouth at Patamon, sending the small Digimon flying.

"PATAMON!" Tk ran over to his partner.

"Hey ugly!" Tai called out, running towards Shellmon, "Agumon get 'im!" Tai was using himself as a distraction to help Agumon.

"Alright Tai, **Spitfire Blast!** " Agumon shouted, shooting a stream of fire at Shellmon, not letting up until the Champion roared in pain.

" **Blue Blaster!** " Gabumon shouted, shooting blue fireballs at Shellmon.

" **Hydro Pressure!** " Shellmon shot his water towards Gabumon and Agumon, Agumon jumped out of the way but Gabumon wasn't fast enough and was hit, flying away.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled, running towards his partner.

"Dammit!" Tai yelled, Agumon wasn't able to defeat Shellmon the way he was now. 'I remember something like this, an impossible battle, but from where?' Tai thought.

" **Hydro Pressure!** " Shellmon shot his attack directly at Tai this time.

"Tai!" Everyone shouted, seeing the attack that had defeated Digimon fly at their friend, who knew what it would do?

'Welp, this is it I guess.' Tai thought to himself as he watched the attack fly at him in slow motion.

'MOVE TAI!' Tai heard a loud, familiar voice in his head, snapping him out of his trance as he rolled to the side, avoiding the attack.

'Zero?' Tai thought to himself, he knew that voice, and that name, but from where?

" **Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon!"** Agumon was no longer standing beside Tai, but a huge orange dinosaur with a brown, horned, helmet and blue stripes was.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Greymon**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Type: Vaccine**_

 _ **Family: Dragon**_

 _ **Attribute: Fire**_

 _ **Attacks: Horn Impulse, Nova Blast, Mega Volcano, Nova Burst**_

" **Horn Impulse!** " Greymon shouted as he ran at Shellmon and attacked him with his horn, causing a deep hole in the aquatic Digimon's body, with a greenish blue colored blood leaking out and turning to data. " **Nova Blast!** " Greymon was face to face with Shellmon when he opened his mouth and let loose a powerful fireball, turning Shellmon to data. The data all flew into Greymon's open mouth, causing a small blue aura to go around him until the data was done flowing into him, all that remained of shellmon was the pink body.

"Greymon, you're so cool!" Tai shouted, hugging the leg of the dinosaur.

"A Champion level." Izzy said as he took notes on what had happened.

"Greymon," Matt said, 'He looks smaller than the others, I wonder why.' He thought to himself.

Greymon was suddenly enveloped in a white light, and shrunk down into Agumon once again, "Can I have some food?" He asked weakly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Is that edible?" Tai asked, pointing to Shellmon.

"It is, but I've never eaten another Digimon before." Agumon said.

"Well, we'll have to eat somehow." Matt said, "We'll need to eat Digimon when we run out of food anyways."

"True." Gabumon agreed, "Agumon and I can cook it, we'll eat when the others get back."

After nearly thirty minutes, the other digimon returned. Together the group ate the Shellmon and decided to continue moving.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, it was getting dark, and they needed a place to rest. Tai suggested that they split up and look for a good place and meet back in twenty minutes, so they split up. Matt, Tk, Gabumon, and Patamon went left, Tai, Agumon, Mimi, and Palmon went straight, and Izzy, Joe, Sora, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Biyomon went right.

Matt's group walked through the dense brush, Gabumon was looking around to ensure that nothing snuck up on them. Tk was strolling along with Patamon sitting on his head. Matt had his Digivive out, trying to figure everything out, the Digivive 01 on his wrist wasn't reacting to anything and it was annoying the blond. His last one had always worked, even after getting hit by a SkullMammothmon, and those things were powerful. "Hey Gabumon, I have a question for you, do you know anyone named Gabu?" Matta asked, he had been wondering if his current partner had any connection to his previous one, but he couldn't be sure.

"Gabu, the legendary warrior Gabu, the MetalGarurumon who managed to defeat AncientMegatheriummon?" Gabumon asked, "I do know him, he's my father actually." Gabumon finished.

"You're father!" Matt was shocked, he thought that after defeating AncientMegatheriummon Gabu had died, but apparently he hadn't, "Is he still, you know, alive?"

"No, he died a while back actually, before my egg even hatched, I only heard stories about him from my mother and Gennai." Gabumon said, "How do you know about him?"

"I've been here before." Matt said, shocking everyone.

"When?" Tk asked, curious.

"How?" Patamon asked, he had never heard of humans other than the Legendary Three, but their names were held private.

"And you met my father?" Gabumon asked.

"Actually, your father Gabu was my partner." Matt said, "What's the story of the Legendary Three?" He asked as they kept walking.

Patamon spoke up, "The Legendary Three are a story we were told when we were young, three humans who came to the Digital World at the same time nearly a thousand years ago, each of them had a partner Digimon as well." He said, "There was the Hero of the North, whose partner was Gabu, then there was the Victory Tamer whose partner was Zero, a Veedramon who achieved the Super Ultimate level." Patamon said.

"And who was the third?" Tk asked.

"The third," Gabumon said, "Was probably the most powerful, his partner was Examon, the Dragon Emperor. No Dramon-type Digimon could disobey him, and he was strong enough to destroy almost any opponent, even WarGreymon's Dramon Breakers couldn't defeat him. Rumour has it that he was actually a Jogress level though."

"What's a Jogress?" Tk asked.

"A Jogress is a combination of two Digimon into one, most of the strongest Digimon are a Jogress of two Megas, like Omnimon and Chaosmon." Matt explained, he knew all about Jogress Digimon, him and Gabu had fought against a tamer who had a Chaosmon as a partner, and nearly lost.

After that they walked in relative silence, they found a small lake surrounded by sand, with a blue bridge that stretched to an island in the center, where there was a camper set up. The bridge was connected to a large red leaf shaped patch of sand.

Matt pressed a few buttons on his Digivice, thankfully it was similar to his 01 model, and sent a message to Tai and Izzy, telling them to use the maps to find him and Tk as they had a spot.

* * *

Izzy was tired, he wasn't good at physical activity and he had been walking through a forest for nearly fifteen minutes, but he didn't complain, instead he led the way, along with Tentomon, until he heard a loud beep and felt a vibration, he took out his Digivice, looking at the screen and hitting one of the buttons on the front, it was a message from Matt.

 _Izzy,_

 _I found a good spot to camp, use the map to find me and Tk, we won't be moving so it'll be easy to figure out who is who._

 _Matt_

Izzy sighed, looking at the map, Matt had gone the opposite direction as him, 'Yay, half an hour more walking.' He thought, "gUys I got a message from Matt, he found a spot we're going to go meet him." Izzy said to Sora and Joe, who had been walking silently behind the red-haired genius.

"Sounds good." Sora smiled.

"Yay!" Biyomon said, "I get to sleep soon."

"I hope I don't have to sleep on the floor." Joe groaned.

"Oh Joe, the ground isn't so bad." Gomamon said, laughing a little at Joe's sigh that followed.

The group turned around and began walking towards Matt, Izzy once again leading the way.

* * *

"And then I slid under him and kicked the ball into the net." Tai was bragging about his soccer skills to Mimi, who giggled at his antics. Agumon was at the back, still mowing down on a chunk of cooked Shellmon from earlier. Palmon was walking beside Mimi. Tai was about to continue when he heard his Digivice go off, he checked it.

 _Tai,_

 _I found a safe place for the night, it's got a camper in the middle of the lake. I can't see any Digimon in the area on my map. Make your way towards us._

 _Matt_

Tai smiled, "Matt and Tk found a camper for the night." Tai said.

"A camper!" Mimi exclaimed, "Awesome!" She fist pumped, "But I don't wanna walk anymore." She said.

"It's alright Mimi, it's not too far." Palmon reassured her partner.

"Oh okay, let's go." Mimi groaned.

Tai laughed and led the way to Matt, bragging about his soccer skills along the way.

* * *

"Alright, let's set up a fire before we do anything, it's gonna be dark by the time they get here." Matt said, "Tk you stay here with Patamon, Gabumon and I'll chop down some trees for firewood."

"Okay Matt." Tk smiled and sat against a tree.

Matt and Gabumon walked towards a tree, "Gabumon how is your Drill Horn attack for cutting?" Matt asked.

"I can make a hole on each side then scratch it down with my claws." Gabumon suggested.

"Sounds good." Matt smiled as his partner began drilling his horn into trees, leaving holes that went directly to the middle.

After Gabumon had made all the holes, Matt took out a pocket knife that he had in his pocket and helped to direct the tree so that it fell away from the lake and Tk. Once the tree fell, Tai and Mimi -along with Agumon and Palmon- had arrived. Both Gabumon and Agumon used their sharp claws to cut the tree into smaller pieces, and together they made a fire next to the red patch of sand.

"Tai, I'll wait for Izzy, can you take Tk and Patamon to the camper?" Matt asked.

"For sure." Tai said, "Come on Agumon." He said, picking Tk -who had fallen asleep- up and carrying him to the camper, Agumon grabbed Patamon -who was also asleep- and put him on his head, following Tai to the camper.

The fire was sparking, it had been about five minutes since Tai had brought Tk to the camper, so it made no sense that Izzy's group had yet to arrive, Matt sighed, opening his map, they were close at least. The fire suddenly sparked, sending embers up into the air, a large one falling on the red sand, causing it to fly into the air and the 'bridge' to begin flailing, sending the island that the camper was on towards the shore, smashing hard.

"Tk!" Matt shouted as he began to rush towards the camper.

"Matt watch out!" Gabumon shouted, grabbing Matt as a spike of ice impaled the ground right in front of him. Matt looked over to see a large blue serpentine Digimon, it had a large yellow head with sharp teeth and a red tongue.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Seadramon**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Family: Deep Saver**_

 _ **Attribute: Ice / Water**_

 _ **Attacks: Water Breath, Ice Wall, Ice Arrow**_

"A Seadramon!" Matt exclaimed, he had seen a few during his last trip, but never fought against one, "Can you Digivolve Gabumon?" Matt asked.

"I don't know." Gabumon answered.

Tai burst out of the camper, "Matt!" He yelled, "Agumon and I are coming to help, Tk is fine."

"Stay there and make sure he's alright, I'll deal with this guy." Matt yelled back, "Ready Gabumon?"

Gabumon's answer was to run at Seadramon, " **Blue Blaster!"** He shouted, firing a blue fireball at Seadramon.

" **Water Breath!"** Seadramon fired a large burst of water that caused Gabumon's fir to fizzle out and Gabumon to go flying away, " **Ice Arrow!"** Seadramon fired a large blast of water that froze the ground it touched, he continued blasting it towards Matt and Gabumon, who were standing together.

'Matt's in trouble!' Gabumon realised as the water closed in, " **Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon!"** A bright blue light overtook Gabumon, and when it faded, a large blue wolf stood in his place, the wolf had blue stripes and a large maw with teeth that would make any animal jealous.

 _ **Digimon Analyzer**_

 _ **Name: Garurumon**_

 _ **Level: Champion**_

 _ **Type: Data**_

 _ **Family: Beast**_

 _ **Attribute: Ice**_

 _ **Attacks: Garuru Thrust, Wolf Cry, Ice Cannon, Howling Blaster**_

"Garurumon!" Matt stood there, so Gabumon and Gabu would have the same evolutionary line then, it caused the blond to smile.

" **Ice Cannon!"** Garurumon shouted, firing a flurry of blue fireballs at Seadramon, sending the serpentine Digimon flying away, Garurumon then jumped upwards, " **Howling Blaster!"** He shouted, firing a large blue blast from his mouth, hitting Seadramon on his tender stomach area, causing ice to form, " **Wolf Cry!"** He roared, a burst flew at Seadramon, sending the Digimon flying into the lake, crashing down hard enough for all of the water to fly upwards, Garurumon dived at Seadramon before the water could fall back into the lake, " **Garuru Thrust!"** He roared, his front claws and his teeth glowing as he tore through Seadramon's hide, causing data to fly into the air, he jumped away as the water fell and watched as Seadramon's data fluttered into the sky.

"What happened here?" Izzy asked, making his entrance.

* * *

 _Hey, sorry it took so long to update this, I sorta forgot that I had started writing it. Anyways I hope you like seeing a little bit of Matt's accomplishments during his first trip. Thanks for reading._


End file.
